


Headcanons for almost killing a lost boy in a fit of anger and Felix stopping you

by A_Lawliet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Felix (Once Upon a Time)/You, Felix/Original Character(s), Felix/You
Kudos: 1





	Headcanons for almost killing a lost boy in a fit of anger and Felix stopping you

🗡️ everything started out innocently enough  
🗡️ you and a lost boy were sparring  
🗡️ then at one point you were winning  
🗡️ but he kicked you in your side  
🗡️ the cheater...  
🗡️ you recovered quite quickly  
🗡️ but he continued to do it  
🗡️ then he started insulting you  
🗡️ it didn’t hurt you  
🗡️ not as much as it made you angry  
🗡️ anger started boiling up  
🗡️ inside your veins  
🗡️ in your eyes  
🗡️ your grip on your sword tightened  
🗡️ you swing it towards his head

🗡️ he ducks under it  
🗡️ he trips  
🗡️ and ends on the ground  
🗡️ you keep swinging at him  
🗡️ he tries to block  
🗡️ but soon his sword flies out of his hand  
🗡️ he reaches his arms up to protect himself  
🗡️ you cut him  
🗡️ causing him to scream out in pain  
🗡️ you lean down  
🗡️ grab him by his collar  
🗡️ rise your sword  
🗡️ ‘Don’t’  
🗡️ a short voice says behind you  
🗡️ you look over your shoulder to see  
🗡️ Felix  
🗡️ Pans second in command  
🗡️ you: ‘What do you want’  
🗡️ felix: devan, get out of here  
🗡️ he scrambles up and runs off  
🗡️ you’re still tense with anger  
🗡️ felix approaches you  
🗡️ puts his hands on your shoulders  
🗡️ ‘Calm down’  
🗡️ then he did something you’d never expect he’d do  
🗡️ he hugged  
🗡️ you don’t yet understand why  
🗡️ but the tension in your muscles seems to disappear  
🗡️ ‘why did you stop me’  
🗡️ you ask finally  
🗡️ ‘I wouldn’t let you become a murderer’  
🗡️ ‘All the lost boys kill pirates for fun...’  
🗡️ you attempts in protest  
🗡️ ‘You’re not just any lost boy’  
🗡️ he pulls back  
🗡️ gives you a kiss on the forehead  
🗡️ reaches an arm around your waist  
🗡️ holding you close to him  
🗡️ guiding you back to camp


End file.
